I am You, You are Me
by Ichinen Pride
Summary: AU Alfred was born with a burning passion for heroism and justice, and just like any other men, he plans on presenting it to the world. Of course, nothing always goes according to plan right? Especially if ones heart starts to collect dark thoughts which could evidently lead to the birth of his dark side. Demon!Alfred x Alfred. Hinted: UKUS / FRUS -Hiatus-


**A/N** Ratings will go up as the story progresses, so do be aware of that. Feedback would be nice, just to see if there are any corrections that need to be fixed. Not to mention for motivation purposes. uwu. Enjoy now~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

..:: Misconception ::..

"... Big brother, what does it feel like to be the bad guy?" A young boy by the name of Alfred asked, staring across the dining table which was littered with homemade delicacies, at his older _adopted_ brother Arthur.

He never really understood the concept of it all, the idea of a pitch perfect world where there was no evil to hinder the good, where no one had to worry about the safety of their loved ones while they were away. Or to make sure the front door was locked whenever you left the house. Wasn't it right to just keep punishing the evil doers so that they can learn from their mistake and try to change their ways of living? Everything was all too confusing for the fourteen-year old boy.

Arthur looked up from his half eaten bread and stared questionably at him. "Hmm? And why are you asking me such a thing, Alfred?"

The younger blond fidgeted in his seat, his fingers gripping the edge of the table which turned his knuckles white. Why _had_ he decided to bring the topic up? It wasn't like he himself will one day try to conquer the world, though he _had_ a few ideals running through his head, which mainly consisted of him trying to create a world where everyone relied on him to be a hero. But then again, it all seemed to egotistical in other points of view.

"I dunno. I guess I'm just curious." He flat-out lied and shrugged his shoulders, turning his gaze away from Arthur and focusing on the dinner table.

Arthur raised a brow but didn't question his intention to know. "Well, from my perspective, I'd say that you wouldn't have a care in the world on who dies and who lives. The very mind you posses have been corrupted into something far more dangerous that can be very hard to revert back to its holy self, in fact, it'd even lead to the creation of more underlings who would follow you to the dark side. But to say the least, you would be so focused on the task you want to carry out, that even the slightest of mistakes could lead to the snapping of ones self. _That_ could as well bring about the creation of an even _devilish_ side of yourself, or else suicidal." He paused and tapped his chin in thought, "Though I wouldn't worry about turning bad if I were you."

Alfred blinked in surprise at his comment, "Huh? What do you mean?"

His brother chuckled and took a quick sip of his tea, "As long as I can remember, you would never leave an injured animal alone. Ah, there were always days where you would bring one to me and ask if I could use some sort of spell to revive it again. There was also this other time where you almost got yourself _killed_ trying to help an elderly woman across a street when the walk sign was _off_. Not to mention you stood up to the bullies who were threatening your friend with a switchblade, now _that_ was insane. I'd say those are the qualities of a true _hero_, wouldn't you think so?"

The boy tried to comprehend what his brother had just told him. It was true that he _had_ done all those things, ranging from ones that were out of sympathy to the ones where it was just outright crazy, but he had to agree with Arthur's conclusion. Everything he had done, was of a good guy, a hero, and Alfred _loved_ being everyone's hero, even if they were people he didn't know.

His once, frowny face turned upside down into a bright grin as he bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Y-yeah! You're right Arthur! I _am_ a hero! And I'm gonna be an even greater one when I'm all grown up, just you watch me! You'll see me in newspapers and t.v. commercials and public events and- and-"

Arthur laughed at Alfred's sudden outburst of joy, his smile bringing a warmness into his heart. He adored his brother's eagerness to things that involved him interacting with other people. It made him proud to have a such a caring sibling whom he can rely on in the future.

"Yes yes. I'm sure you'll be a huge hit once you get older that is."

Alfred nodded, his smile still plastered on his face. "Yup! With all the ladies too! Right Arthur?"

The said brother, who was sipping his tea, spluttered once the claim hit his ears. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the excess liquid from his face and stared at Alfred with wide eyes. "W-well... I wouldn't say that being a hero will attract _that_ much attention... Looks help with it too, not to mention an interesting personality..." He couldn't believe that he, an _eighteen-year old_ boy, was explaining on how to hit on girls with his _fourteen-year old _brother. What was he thinking?

Alfred's grin broadened as he pointed to himself with his thumb. "I have an awesome personality! You've seen me in action before, right?!"

Arthur sighed hopelessly, pushing himself out from the table and standing up. "Right. Now help me clean the table and we can discuss this topic tomorrow." He said, not wanting to feed the boy's ego any further with the topic.

Nodding his head, Alfred leaped off his seat and pushed the chair in. Then grabbing his plates and putting them in the sink, he turned back to his brother.

"... Arthur..." He began slowly, his enthusiasm all but vanished from his features, leaving a distance look behind.

"Yes?" Arthur asked, not looking up from gathering the leftovers for tomorrow's meal.

The boy paused, not knowing how he wanted to say it. So instead he tried to be as open as a book, "I... I promise I'll be a hero. _Everyone's_ hero."

A small smile formed on Arthur's lips as he continued on his cleaning.

"I know you will, Alfred."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Alfred was spared from having to listen to one of Arthur's documentary shows on the television, so he was now confined in the warmness of his bedroom.<p>

It didn't contain much, just a few books, some action figures which he had received as gifts from Arthur, small posters of various car models and an old stuffed rabbit he had kept since Arthur had become his older step-brother. The memory of that day was still etched in his mind, like a carved drawing in a cave, it'll never be removed as long as Alfred had that keep sake.

He had quickly changed into his sleepwear and flopped on to his bed, his eyes wandering from each tile on the ceiling.

_... I haven't guessed on that being his answer._ He thought.

His answer was all too powerful and it made Alfred's guilty conscious grow even larger. The way he said it... Even _how_ he had said those words brought chills down his spine causing a slight shiver from his small body.

If that was how the villains in movies felt like, then what why become one in the first place? Yes, he understood that in most cases, they had motives such as revenge against a certain character or a will they must carry out. But why go on with it? Nothing good will come out by just seeing all the hate in everything.

He rolled on to his side and stared at his bunny whose head rested against the wall of his room, with one of its ears drooping sadly across its face.

"I told myself this many times. That I would never become one of them... But is it too late?" His voice came out as a whisper.

Feeling the guilt wash over him, he suddenly felt a burning in his chest, right where his heart began thumping rapidly. His eyes widened to the point where it almost bulges out of his head. He jolted up into a sitting position, shakingly, he clutched the fabric of his shirt and panted furiously as the pain intensified with each hard thump. A groan escaped his lips as he doubled over and used his other hand to clutch his stomach, which felt like it was going to give.

_What's... Going on?!_

A rumble erupted from outside his room as a bolt of lightening lightened up the sky with its power, almost brightening up his entire interior.

He gritted his teeth and stared at the empty space in front of his bed, the burning sensation still present in his chest as he cried out in pain once more.

"... It seems like you have a problem there."

Alfred gasped as a familiar voice reached his ears. Craning his head around, his gaze fell upon a small boy who was standing in front of his door, his red eyes practically glowed as he stared back at him. He had on a dark gray dress shirt on with a small black vest slung over both shoulders, a black tie hung loosely around his neck. His hands were covered in thin black gloves that also matched his dark dress pants and shoes.

Overall, this boy looked classy... If not for the torn up wings and pointy tail which were suspended in air from behind him. But what scared him the most, was the boy's hair. Yes, there was no mistaking it: it was as dark as the midnight sky, yet, there was this one strand of hair that seemed to be defying gravity itself.

... He was a splitting image of Alfred.

He was almost to point of panicking as he painfully moved to the far end of his bed, his heart still thumping wildly in his chest as he panted.

The other Alfred stared at him in amusement as he took a step forward. "Poor boy, you seemed so full of life back at the diner table. But once you get into your bedroom, you're a hot mess." A chuckle fell from his lips as he suddenly sprang from his position by the door frame and now on to Alfred's bed.

The weight of the look-a-like made the bed dip slightly as the blonde swallowed a lump of saliva and tried to see if he could move any farther from this "creature".

"Wh-who are you and why do you look exactly like me?! You better answer!" He all but screamed out, hoping that his voice would reach Arthur whom was on the first level of the house.

The other boy grinned and crawled over to a now, cowering Alfred who had his stuffed bunny clutched closely to his chest. "Why, I'm _you_ silly! Isn't that obvious? I thought you were smarter than that Alfie." He giggled. "But let me tell you a secret: I can make that burning in your chest go away if you will hear me out." He poked Alfred's chest with a gloved finger and Alfred reacted by hissing and glaring at him.

"Tch. If that's all..." No! What was thinking? He could be as well leading Alfred into a trap, or else trying to blackmail him with his words. But...

He winced as another wave of pain shot through him, his hands tightening their grip on his bunny.

_I'm pathetic. No hero should bow down to a lower being than himself._

"... I'll hear you out, but that's _all_ I'm doing!" He grumbled and narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

His expression didn't waver as he nodded, it was almost as if he was _expecting_ Alfred to agree.

"Wonderful! Now let's get down to business shall we?" He smirked and his "tail" flicked out.

The black haired boy reached out a laid his hand on top of Alfred's head, causing him to stiffen. "Wh-what are you-" He was silenced as the creature shushed him with a glare.

"I know who you really are, Alfred Jones. You aren't what you have told your older brother. A _hero_ you had said? What a joke! I didn't expect you to go as low as you have before." He laughed and pressed his hand down harder.

"... You're no hero. You're a liar!" His smirk widened and he leaned in closer until their noses were merely inches away. "Tell me, what happened to those animals that you saved? Hmm? If I recall correctly, you threw a huge fit after a few days, ranting on about how they weren't healing fast enough and ended up burying them when they were half alive. In the end you lied to Arthur telling him that you found them dead that morning."

He could only listen in pain as the other Alfred retold the story that he himself fought to forget all those years ago. It wasn't like he wanted those baby animals to die, he was only... A child back then so he didn't know any better, was what he would tell him whenever that event would strike back in his mind.

Now frightened at the fact that this boy knew, he scarily wondered if any of his... Secrets were even secrets anymore. Alfred winced again as the pain began to slowly burn through his skin again, his brows knitting together as he hissed out in pain and threw a weak fist at the boy's face. "Sh-shut up! You don't know anything about me! So back off before I really get angry!"

Surprisingly, the black-haired boy let Alfred's fist connect with his cheek as it slowly welled up into a light pink color. His expression was unreadable, he raised his other hand up and gingerly touched the wound which will perhaps leave a nasty bruise later. "... My my, how feisty you can get. Excellent." His lips curved up into a wicked smirk as he threw his head back and laughed. "Yes... Show me your true self Alfred! A monster that you really are!"

He sneered as he pressed on, "Tell me, what happened to the woman after you helped her across the street? Hmm?"

"I-I... I don't know... I left her after I helped her cross." He grumbled and decided that it was best not to say or do anything else, in fear that this boy will probably unleash something on him.

"Mmm... Well, after you left, that woman got mugged by six gang members who were lurking around the streets at that very moment. She was taken to the hospital after a passerby called the ambulance and I believe her exact words were: 'That little boy lead me straight into them! He's no angel at all, but a demon!'. Doctors claim that she was having some sort of hallucination, so no one believed what she had said."

The boy chuckled and cocked his head at Alfred. "Nice story, right?"

Alfred couldn't speak. He couldn't, after all he had heard from this mysterious kid, his mouth felt dry and his breathing quickened as the pain was gradually stealing away his energy. Should he believe what he just told him?

"Mmm, now here's the last story to tell. And it's honestly my favorite, care to guess why?" He smirked and rubbed Alfred's head, who in response, still did not utter a word. But the child continued on regardless, "... This one is about the birth of me."

"As you already told Arthur, you had previously scared away the kids who were harassing your friend. You had this thought that they were going to come back if you didn't physically hurt them. So, you cornered their leader one day outside of school, and used your own weapon to damage him. Though not severely, but there was still enough dark and hatred to finally let me out into this world."

Alfred listened very carefully to what he had to say, and each detail was correct. He didn't want to admit it, but it was all true, the animals, the bullies, everything in his past that made him want to forget. That was why he had wanted desperately to try and change his ways, into becoming a better person. But at this point, it was merely coming back to haunt him.

He gritted his teeth, anger boiling from within as he sat up and smacked the black-haired boy's hand away from his head. "So what if I did all those things? I'm a brand new person now and I refuse to let those memories keep me from becoming a good person! I _will never_ become the villain."

The other boy stared at Alfred in surprise before frowning deeply and pressed his hand over the said boy's mouth, silencing him. "Ah... But you don't understand. You are _already_ the villain."

He sneered and pulled his hand away, unknown to Alfred that he had already left his mark on the American boy.

Alfred coughed as a wave of fatigue came in and the burning pain leaving his worn out body. He fell on to his back with his bunny still clutched tightly in his arms as he willed his eyes to open as his vision become blurry. Another huge cough shook his body as he managed to croak out his last words.

"Wh-who... Are you really?.."

The demon boy merely smiled and slowly got off the bed as Alfred's eyes slammed shut, drifting into a peaceful dream world. He pulled the covers over the blonde's head and took a step back.

"... I thought I told you who I am already. Silly boy." He shook his head and stared at Alfred's sleeping form.

A crash of thunder echoed throughout the room as rain began to pound on to the windows furiously. The boy was now nowhere to be seen, but a single phrase lingered as mother nature continued on her course.

"I_ am_ you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I used the word "hero" a bit too much in this chapter, whoops. But from my experiences, young ones love to repeat words that they use quite often or is to their liking. Next chapter will reveal another character coming to play-


End file.
